Coal
by Rosimae
Summary: Jack asks North a question. Just a pointless random idea. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so this is just an extremely random plot bunny that just occurred to me. I guess that's what happens when you have had 3 hours or less of sleep for the past 2 weeks.

Anyways, I just got home from work, although my car didn't quite make it because of all the snow we've gotten. Instead, I had to park it on the side of the road, and I realized that I parked it right where the snowplows always slide into and get stuck, so now I'm praying that they don't slide into the downslope they have slid into for the past 9 years and smush my car as I am quite fond of it.

Of course, I could always get it repaired and then the scratches and dents would be painted over...hmmmm...

Well, we'll see what will happen I guess, so on to the random plot bunny!

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

"North?" Jack asked, watching as the large man chipped carefully at the block of ice in his hands.

"Hmm?" North asked, only semi paying attention.

"You said I hold the record for being on the naughty list, right?" Jack asked. There was one thing that was bothering him ever since North confirmed he was on the naughty list.

"Of course," North said. "300 years is long time."

"Yeah, most kids grow up," Bunnymund said. He was sitting in the corner, reading something about paint or some such that Jack wasn't interested in.

"Anyway," Jack said, pressing forward with his inquiry. "If I've always been on the naughty list, why have I never received any lumps of coal?"

"Wha?" North asked, missing the block of ice and smashing his chisel into part of his ice train track, which shattered.

Bunny snorted.

"You know, naughty kids get lumps of coal in their stockings, right?" Jack asked.

North chuckled. "Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack." Then his face got serious. "I always deliver coal to you. Not my fault it freezes over before you notice."

"Oh," Jack said, remembering those Christmases where he'd woken up next to ice that was strangely shaped and had a slight black tint to it. He had never thought about that before. "Oh."

Bunny looked up. "You never noticed?"

Jack shook his head.

"Hmm," Bunny grunted before turning back to his magazine.

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Okay, so that was random, I know.

I promise that I will update Healing soon (I haven't forgotten it!) Life's just been slightly (extremely) insane lately and I've been depressed over not getting the job I really wanted and other things have happened to go wrong lately and have prevented me from writing, but I promise I will update it soon! Unless my car gets munched...in which case more depression will set in and it will be delayed some more.

So, lets hope it doesn't get munched! And that I can get it out of the 2 foot snow drift it's currently now stuck in to get to work tonight!

And now I'm going to bed. I want at least three hours of sleep before I have to be up for another 18...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, good news! My car didn't get squished! YAY! Even better news! I actually made it into the garage this morning from work, although it was a near thing, the air now smells of burning rubber, and I've never seen my car smoke like that...But hey, it's not parked out in danger land, so that's good.

Anyway, so I never planned on making this anything more than a short one-shot. However, I have found that I am a sucker for people who review, favorite, and follow my stories, and seeing this random, crazy ramble being followed, favorited, and reviewed made me decide that yeah, maybe I can do this in the meantime.

And hopefully it can tide you all over while I finish my chapter on Healing, as it is taking longer to write than I anticipated (although it is in the works, I promise!)

So, here's more ramblings on coal, and I apologize if none of this makes sense, I've been up now for 19 hours, only having gotten about 3-4 hours of sleep the previous day, so I may be a bit delirious.

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Rise Of The Guardians, which with my delusional ramblings may be a good thing.

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

North sighed as he looked over the list, checking it for the second time before the big Christmas rush. Once again, a certain name held the 'Place of Horror', as North deemed it, on the top of the Naughty List.

"What is it mate?" Bunnymund asked from his seat across from North. The Pooka had popped up, quite literally, to check and make sure things were going well for Christmas preparations. And secretly hoping that maybe North would admit Easter was just as important as Christmas, but that part hadn't happened. Ever.

"Jack Frost," North said, reading the name at the top of the Naughty list.

Bunny snorted. "Don't know why you keep that blasted spirit on the lists."

"He may be spirit, but he is still child," North said.

"And how many years now has he been on the Naughty list?"

"This will be his seventh," North said, marking a C next to Jack's name.

"That's a new record," Bunny commented. "What's got him on it this year?"

"He has been making people slip and fall on the ice," North said.

"Why in the world would he do that?"

"No idea."

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Well, that's it, mostly just background of one of the years Jack gets coal and why, but yeah, there you go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise Of The Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Jack tapped his staff on the ground, watching the ice race where he willed it. It formed, thick and black and slick, under the feet of a man in his twenties as he was hauling a stack of firewood towards his home.

The man slipped, dropped the firewood, and landed on his backside.

Jack laughed.

Not because he found that the man had fallen particularly funny, although it wasn't un-amusing to watch.

No, Jack laughed because even though people couldn't see him, hear him, touch him, he could still affect them. And here, watching the man try to gather the fallen wood while keeping his balance on the newly formed ice, was proof.

Jack Frost could at least affect the world, even if the world couldn't affect him.

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Just a little follow up from the last one. Not sure what I think of it, but oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Just another short I needed to write out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

"I understand your concerns, Sandy," North said as he made his way through his vast workshop. "I do, but rules are rules. I cannot make exceptions."

An image of a boy with his head down, a snowflake, and a tear flashed over the Sandman's head in golden sand.

"Is own fault he is on Naughty List," North said.

A question mark formed in the golden sand.

"Because, he had left lake near Burgess town frozen for many, many years now. Not only do children not get to have summer swimming and fishing fun, but adults are beginning to notice and question. This is not got. Not proper behavior, no matter what the circumstances are."

Sandy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and floating in front of North.

"No Sandy, there is nothing to be done," North said with a sigh. "Jack Frost is on Naughty List once again. I'm sorry."

Sandy's shoulders slumped and he turned away from his fellow Guardian, formed a horse from his dreamsand, and galloped away.

North sighed and ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. Sometimes, it was hard being Santa Claus.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack laughed as he raced with the children towards his lake. The day was rather hot, especially for him, but he couldn't get over his excitement at having the children visit what he deemed his home. Couldn't just leave them to their own devices without joining in, especially when they talked about how much fun they would have.

And even if it got him on April Showers' bad side, Jack knew it would be worth it. And it wasn't like being on her bad side was a first for Jack.

He landed on his lake, skating in a circle and causing frost patterns to branch out as the children approached.

"It's still frozen?" one boy asked, jabbing a fishing pole at the ice.

"Frozen? You mean, we can't go swimming?" a young girl asked, the smile falling from her face.

"How can it be frozen?" another boy asked before angrily picking up a rock and chucking it at the lake. The rock hit and tore up a chunk of ice.

"Hey!" Jack called.

"My dad said it's impossible for water to stay frozen like this," the girl pointed out.

"Yeah, well, welcome to impossible," the first boy said glumly.

"Come on," the angry boy said. "Let's go home and find something else to do."

The other kids nodded and began trooping away.

"Hey, wait!" Jack called, ghosting over to them. "Don't leave. Remember, we were going to have so much fun. And it is fun! Haven't you ever skated? Way more fun than swimming! Or fishing. Please, wait! Come back, we can still play! Please."

Jack landed on the ground, frost forming at his feet as he watched the children walk away from him. None of them had heard him. None of them had even looked at him.

"Look what you've done!"

Jack jumped, startled, and turned to face an irate looking woman with stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, hey April," Jack said with a sheepish grin.

"Get out of here Frost," April sneered. "Before you freeze anything else."

"But I was just," Jack stammered.

"Get gone," April spat. "You're obviously not wanted here."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, backing up slowly. He never liked it when April started sparking lightning, which was exactly what she was doing. "I'm gone."

And just like that the wind picked him up, whisking him away to colder climates, but not before he took one last glance back at his lake. He wasn't even sure why he kept it frozen. He only knew that things didn't feel right if it wasn't.

With a sigh, he turned away from his home, away from the children who couldn't see him and wouldn't play with him. Perhaps he'd have better luck in Russia.

That seemed like the perfect place to start a snowball fight.

~~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~~

Well, that turned out rather a lot longer than I planned, but well, things got away from me.

I have decided that I will continue Healing, so watch for an update, hopefully soon!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Between finals, a new job, and my muse playing hide and can't find, it's been hard to write anything these past several weeks. :/ But here's a little something that just popped into my fron (geeky reference I know).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians

~RiseOfTheGuardians~

Tooth didn't know why she decided to visit North so close to Christmas. After all, the Russian ruffian was always snappish this time of year, stressed from making sure everything was perfect. But once again she found herself fluttering through the window as the large man shouted at the Yetis, who shouted back.

"How it going, North?" Tooth asked, once the Yetis finished speaking their gibberish and wandered off.

"A mess, that's how," North said. "Delivery did not make it here because of storm. Without delivery, some presents cannot be made. Is disaster."

"You have stuff delivered here?" Tooth asked.

"Of course," North boomed. "Not everything pop up like magic."

North went around to his desk, settling with a huff as he picked up a scroll of parchment. On the top, in elegant letters, was one word: Naughty.

North rubbed his beard as he looked it over and Tooth, curious, fluttered over his shoulder.

"You still have Jack Frost on the lists?" Tooth asked.

"He is still child," North said.

"Wouldn't it be kinder to, I don't know, not put him on the lists at all?" Tooth asked. "Because I don't think I've ever seen him on the Nice list."

"Me either," North said. "But am hoping one year he will learn."

"It's been 75 years, North."

"Hmmm," North rubbed his beard again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here's another short for you! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Wind kept watch over her boy as much as she could, but there were always times when she was unable to stay with. And Christmas Eve was one of those times. During Christmas Eve Wind was needed to help carry the North's magical reindeer around the world. For the most part, it wasn't hard, the reindeer practically flew themselves after all, but as the years went by, Wind found it harder and harder to leave her boy the one night a year when no one should be alone.

So she was always careful to wrap him in her most precious winds, making sure he had enough to fly if he needed to. Then she hurried to the North Pole and longed for the night to be over.

Halfway through the night they passed over where Jack lay sleeping, curled up in the snow. Wind felt angry as North once again settled a lump of coal beside her boy.

_He doesn't deserve that, you know,_ Wind informed North. But like every other spirit except for Jack, North did not understand Wind. North sighed, shook his head, and clambered back into the sleigh, taking off once more.

When the night was over, Wind rushed to Jack, circling him in happiness to be back with him. A careful sweep of her winds caused a flurry of snow to bury the coal where Jack could not see it, just as Wind had done in Christmas's past.

Jack woke with a laugh. "Ready to fly?" he asked Wind.

_With you, always,_ Wind said, picking her boy up and tossing him into the air.

She could sense the loneliness in him as they flew over the lands, delivering snow while children opened gifts and played with family.

_Come on,_ Wind said. _I've got somewhere to show you. _

After all, Darlig Ulv-Stranden was beautiful this time of year, was one of Wind's favorite places, and it could do with a light dusting.

**A/N**: A little longer than my other ones, but it was fun to write. Virtual cookies if you can guess what I referenced :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yay! Cookies to all those who guessed right, I was referencing Doctor Who. Monday June 3rd was Bad Wolf Day, and being the enormous Doctor Who geek that I am, I had to participate and scatter Bad Wolf throughout the world ;)

Anywho, Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I had planned. I unexpectedly ran into a person I knew on the train ride home and ended up having to listen to them talk the whole way home instead of writing :/ Yes, I would rather write than socialize. But, enough chit chat, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, I just like the characters :)

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

"North!"

North jumped, causing the flying ice car he had been working on to shatter beneath his hands. "Gah!" North exclaimed, mouth flopping open as the work of the past three hours glittered up at him in a million pieces.

"North!"

"What?" North shouted, turning to face his door as it was slammed open. Groundhog stood in the doorway, an expression of utmost displeasure evident in his twitching whiskers.

"That, that, that winter _sprite_ ruined spring!"

"What is this you are talking about?"

"Jack Frost. He attacked me and took over for another six weeks."

North raised an eyebrow, still not understanding. "Jack Frost attacked you? Did he do it viciously?"

"Yes! He pelted me with a snowball, right in the face! It was uncalled for."

"Perhaps he was just playing with you," North pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"I'm the herald of spring, the first sign the thaw is coming, the hope of the world!" North's eyebrow twitched at this. "I don't have time to play."

"Maybe you should make time," North chuckled. At the annoyed expression on Groundhog's face, North sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"He needs discipline. He needs to be taught a lesson. Something. Anything!" And without waiting for a reply, Groundhog marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A crash sounded behind North as a delicate glass vase tipped from its precarious perch to meet the floor.

North sighed. Running a hand across he beard, he made his way over to his lists. There, at the top of the Naughty List, Jack Frost's name flashed in the firelight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Gah! My mind is still not cooperating with me in any shape or form, which really makes writing anything REALLY hard. So, this chapter isn't the best, but its the best that I can do and for now that'll have to work until my brain decides to function again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Jack laughed as he flew in lower, watching for the telltale sign of Groundhog coming out of hibernation. Last year had been awesome when he had surprised the herald of spring and scared him back into his hole, and Jack wondered if he could do it again.

He landed softly, keeping a watch on the spot Groundhog would emerge from. Wind brought a slight breeze to his ears, alerting him to movement just below the ground and Jack bent down, gathering snow together to create the perfect snowball.

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed, pitching his ball as Groundhog appeared from his hole. Just as quickly, Groundhog disappeared, dodging the snowball, before popping up once more with his own ball of snow and launching it at Jack.

"Take that, you overgrown sprite," Groundhog yelled. Jack dodged the snowball, before retaliating with his own.

The snow hit Groundhog in the shoulder, but Groundhog didn't run away. Instead, he sent another two snowballs Jack's way.

Jack laughed in glee, throwing snowballs at Groundhog and dodging snowballs aimed at him. Groundhog hit him twice, causing Jack to roll on the ground, laughing. Groundhog himself was chuckling, he hadn't realized this could be so fun.

Jack sat up, receiving a face full of snow.

"Ha!" Groundhog called. "That's three strikes, you're out!"

Jack was still laughing as he clambered to his feet. "Looks like winter's out early this year," Jack said, grinning broadly. "Thanks for playing."

Groundhog offered a smile. He hadn't originally wanted to play with the boy, but found that he had enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Till next year then," Groundhog said, and watched as Jack leapt into the air and was whisked away. And for once, Groundhog couldn't wait until the next year.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Alright! Here's an update on Coal, YAY! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories, it really means a lot. :)

Hope everyone has a great day!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

"And what exactly are you saying he has done?" North asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"He tried to destroy my sister," April Showers shouted, stomping her foot. "My sister!"

"And how exactly did he do this?" North asked, trying for patience, but it was wearing thin.

"Why, he turned my rainstorm into a hailstorm! Do you have any idea what a hailstorm does to flowers?!"

North sighed. He was pretty sure, since it was still early spring, that there weren't many flowers that were blooming at this point in time.

"You need to do something about him," April continued.

_Why me?_ North asked himself as April stomped from the room and disappeared.

North's top yeti, who for some reason had started going by Phil, peered in at North, eyebrow raised.

"Blarguh ranun?" Phil asked.

North shook his head, glancing at the top of the Naughty list, where the name Jack Frost shimmered.

"I will never understand nature spirits," North said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey, you get two updates today! Cause I'm feeling awesome like that ;) Actually, I feel I owe it to you all for being awesome, so here goes! Oh, and this takes place before Wind has truly learned to talk to Jack.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Jack had gotten lost, and that was saying something because Wind knew _everywhere_. But somewhere along the way to Russia he had gotten turned around and found himself in Utah.

"Wind, we need to be on the other side of the world," Jack pointed out.

Jack could have sworn Wind huffed and he laughed.

"Let's go then," Jack said, and Wind carried him higher into the clouds.

The clouds were thick and white, but were quickly darkening to storm clouds and Jack tried to peer through the thick mist. Winds were rustling all around now as thunder shook the air, nearly causing Jack to fall from the sky.

He steadied himself just in time to run into something. Or someone.

Lightning flashed, and when it cleared, Jack came face to face with April Showers.

"April," Jack greeted. He wasn't too thrilled, the spirit of rain storms never seemed to like him much.

"Look what you've done!" April shrieked.

Jack looked down and saw that it was not raining, but hailing.

"I didn't," Jack began but April cut him off.

"Get out of here," April said coldly. "Before you ruin more than you already have."

Wind complied with pulling her boy away before he could hear anymore of April's abuse, tossing him high into the air to get him to laugh, then speeding him away towards Russia.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This is in honor of the Fourth of July, even though it's almost over :) Hope you all had a good one and watched lots of fireworks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

"Oh North! Is it true? Did it really happen? Is he alright?" Tooth, asked, speaking so fast North had a hard time understanding her.

"What are you talking about, Tooth?" North asked.

"Jack Frost, of course!" Tooth said.

"Ah, yes," North said, looking less than pleased.

"So it is true!" Tooth cried. "Tell, me is, is he okay?"

"I am sure he is fine," North said.

"You mean you don't know?" Tooth demanded.

"Well, I have not seen the boy," North said. "But given what he did, I am sure he is fine."

"So, you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure, sure?"

"YES, Tooth, I am sure."

"Why?"

"Because he is back on Naughty List," North sighed, glancing at said list.

"Oh," Tooth said, also glancing at the list. "Has there ever been a year he wasn't on it?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Yes, you get two for the Fourth of July, and yes, this is a companion piece for the last one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Jack had only been curious to see what this new holiday was all about, why people celebrated it, and understand what these things called 'fireworks' were.

So naturally, he didn't expect to be blown out of the sky by a flurry of exploding colored fires.

"Wwwwhhhhoooooaaaa!" Jack hollered as he tumbled backwards through the air, his yell drowned out by another resounding BOOOOOOM! which rocketed him side ways as more colored fire erupted in the night sky.

Wind caught her boy as he rolled and pulled him away from a third explosion.

"That's fire," Jack gasped, watching as the lights flickered in the air and fell towards the earth. "That's dangerous, it could cause fires! It could hurt the children!"

And with that, Wind helped her boy freeze as many sky explosions as they could before any damage was done.

But then Jack heard the people below, asking why the fireworks weren't working.

"These are fireworks?" Jack asked as another one raced into the sky.

_I suppose_, Wind said, watching as it exploded.

Jack watched the golden fire specks shimmer as they fell, fading to nothing long before they hit the earth.

"They're beautiful," he said.

_They are,_ Wind agreed, ruffling her boy's hair as red and blue exploded with a bang.

Together, the two watched the grand finale in awe, before racing off to find colder weather. After all, the Fourth of July was _hot._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey all, here's another one for you :) But first I just want to explain one thing about this story, and I hope this doesn't sound rude. I write the chapters as the ideas come to me and honestly, I had no intention of continuing it after the first one, but I have. However, I will leave it as marked complete for the soul purpose that if I decide not to post anymore chapters, I don't have to worry about marking it complete or explaining to you all why I'm not posting more chapters. :) Really, this story was just my muse playing around, blown a little out of hand, and I honestly don't really have a plan for it, I just write what ever comes to mind.

Also, I can't say if the chapters go in order, I really don't know. What I do know is that, for now, I don't think I'll be posting any post-movie chapters (except for that first one), sorry :/

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

North massaged his temples. He was already getting a headache and Walter Turkey hadn't even shown up yet.

But North already knew what the Thanksgiving spirit wanted to talk about: Jack Frost.

North sighed. He didn't understand why _all_ the other spirits and legends seemed to think _he_ knew what to do with the wayward winter spirit. He hadn't even met the boy!

Well, not talked with him face to face. He had seen him as he delivered the boy's coal each Christmas like clockwork, although he was beginning to wonder if Jack ever noticed it. Then again, it wasn't like North could get anymore obvious about it apart from taping it to the boy's forehead.

Smiling a little at that idea, North smoothed down the Naughty List and stared at the top name that seemed to now be a permanent fixture to it.

_Why is the world would he freeze all the fruit in Northern America?_ North wondered as his door banged open and Walter Turkey stormed in. _And_ o_n _Thanksgiving_, no less. _

After all, Thanksgiving was too close to Christmas for North like it, let alone the fact he was normally too busy to deal with it. And on top of it was the simple truth: North just found Walter Turkey to be the most insufferable holiday legend of the bunch.

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

A/N: I normally don't do these after a chapter, but I just have to say: GAH! I feel like that ending totally flopped. :/


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Jack stood in a tree, surveilling the scene before him in excitement. Surely everyone would love what he'd done this time, there was no mistaking it. And then, maybe, they would recognize him, acknowledge him.

He watched as groups of people gathered, adults talking and children laughing and playing as food was placed on long tables.

Roast meats, cooked vegetables, pumpkin pies, salads, pasta. It all smelled so delicious.

And then there was confusion. Cries of dismay as Jack's masterpiece bit of work was brought out.

The fruit.

_I don't think they like frozen fruit,_ Wind told Jack, laughing.

"Nonsense," Jack said, grinning as he watched a kid grab a bunch of frozen grapes. "Everyone loves frozen fruit."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

"Blargnah runnum."

"No, no time, tell them to go way," North replied to his head yeti, who had taken to calling himself Phil for some reason.

"Rulma bral gur," Phil replied, not looking pleased.

"I don't care who it's regarding or what they did," North said. "The answer is still no."

"Garldu rulmona?" Phil asked.

"Tell them I am not here," North replied.

"Gudrum dun norfes thurtos," Phil mumbled as he headed for North's office door.

Before Phil could reach the handle the door flew open, causing the new ice sculpture North had been working on to shatter.

"NORTH!" Autumn Leaf hollered, storming into the room. "That winter brat..."


	17. Chapter 17

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

Jack had to stifle his laughter as he followed the girl in the forest, flitting from branch to branch. It hadn't started out as a game when he saw her walking through the forest, turning the leaves from green to gold and red, but it had morphed into one as the girl became more and more frustrated with the trailing boy.

Jack honestly couldn't say why he found it so amusing to follow her, leaving a trail of frost on the beautiful leaves she touched. He just found that it was fun, and his frost certainly improved the leaves in his opinion, making the brilliant fall colors sparkle in the morning sun.

And then Autumn had caught on to his following her and had attempted to give him the slip. It became a game to Jack after that, following her through the forest, tracking her across the plains as she changed the leaves and he brought the frost.

She didn't say anything to him as they raced across the country under the rising sun, but Jack didn't mind. He was finally playing with someone, even if it was a strange game of tag he didn't think he'd ever win.

And he was fine with not winning. It was the journey they took in the course of the game that he enjoyed the most.


	18. Chapter 18

~~RiseOfTheGuardians~~

North sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in a futile attempt at warding off a headache. Bunny looked up from where he had studiously been reading some book on paint.

"Don't tell me," the Pooka said as he noticed the Naughty List in front of the Russian. "What's the kid gone and done this time?"

"He made it snow," North said wearily.

"So, that's the little bugger's job."

"In Utah. In the middle of July," North said, squeezing his eyes shut. "And only over a high school football field."

Bunny's brow furrowed as he set his book aside.

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea," North replied, shaking his head.


End file.
